Jinx: Morby
by RegularBro
Summary: A romantic reinterpretation of J.G Quintel's jinx episode of Regular Show. it's pretty fluffy if dats w0t you're into. So pls read and review


Warning: I don't own all characters. They belong to J. creator of the best show ever. Regular Show

It was a typical day at the park. Mordecai and Rigby were picked up litter which Benson had instructed them to do. It was odd, they weren't slacking off as usual. They were probably just bored.

'Dude, this job sucks', moaned Mordecai, 'How are you even doing this?'.

'Bro. There's a ton of cool stuff here', Rigby replied showing off his bronze baby shoes he found.

'Pfft', Mordecai said with a smirk.

'Well you know what they say. One man's junk is another man's treasure', Rigby implied.

'I treasure your junk', mumbled Mordecai with an arrogant smirk.

'What?', asked Rigby curiously.

'Nothing', Mordecai said blushing.

They continued on in a few minutes of silence until something shiny caught their eyes. A quarter.

'A quarter!', they shouted cheerily in synchronisation.

'Jinx!', shouted Mordecai.

'What?', asked a confused Rigby.

Mordecai punched Rigby hard.

'Oooww!', Rigby moaned in agony.

'Dude. You know how this works. You're jinxed. Say anything and you get punched!', Mordecai exclaimed.

'Ok Okaaayy!', Rigby responded irritated.

Mordecai punched him again and harder.

A tear fell down Rigby's furry cheek. He knew to keep his mouth shut.

The rest of the day he was followed by Mordecai. Being monitored against anything he said.

Anytime Rigby spoke he was punched. It was leaving bruises beneath his fur. He was getting quite some abuse. Mordecai kinda felt bad. But he shown no emotion. Mordecai had a secret crush on Rigby but he didn't want to make it obvious. He kept it on the down low. Sometimes it was too hard to hide it. Who could? That furry cutie was Mordecai's bff and he wanted to be more than just that. Deep down Mordecai loved him. But what was Rigby's idea on Mordecai?

As the day prolonged. As the hits got worse. As the work was getting finished Rigby got more hurt. Not just physically but emotionally too.

Rigby's feelings were hurt. How could Mordecai be so cruel? It's gotten to the point where he's actually getting abused. Is this what friends do? Is this normal? Does he deserve it? Questions ran through his little raccoon brain. He was upset. Depressed even. He couldn't take it. He had to be alone.

As they were painting the garage door Rigby had an urge. An urge to run away. He had this urge too long. Now was the time he'd finally run. So he did. He didn't know where. So he ran.

Back with Mordecai, he was very confused. What the heck? Why did Rigby leave him with this work?

'Rigby!', he called.

'Riiigbyyyy!', Mordecai shouted.

Rigby didn't answer. Where could that raccoon be. This was a joke. Why was Rigby being so selfish?

As Mordecai neared Skip's home he heard a whimpering from behind Skip's place. He went to investigate. There was Rigby whimpering like a baby as usual. This seemed typical for Mordecai. But little did he understand how hurt Rigby was this time. He heard Rigby's moans and saw it as an opportunity to hit Rigby, so he did.

'Mordecai why?', he asked. He was confused. Did he deserve this?

'Dude what's wrong? ', asked Mordecai, unaware of how serious the game got.

'Your jinx. I'm so hurt Mordecai', Rigby said crying buckets of tears.

'Dude it's not that bad', said Mordecai.

'Yes it is!', shouted a bewildered Rigby.

'Look at these', said Rigby.

Rigby showed him the bruises beneath his fur. He was even bleeding badly in some parts.

'Oh my God!', said Mordecai.

'Dude I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!', exclaimed Mordecai.

Rigby felt bad at making his friend feel bad.

'I... I'm sorry Mordecai', he mumbled, 'I should have just let you instead of making you feel bad. This is my fault'.

Mordecai was shocked. He really had tortured his friend. He had tormented him into thinking this was his fault.

'No dude. This is one-hundred percent my fault. I'm going to take care of you until you get better', claimed Mordecai.

Rigby blushed beneath his fur. His friend offered to take care of him. Rigby secretly had a crush on him since school. He grew fond of the masculine blue jay.

'Thank you Mordecai', Rigby said.

Rigby blushed, he suddenly felt a burst of confidence.

'I... I. Mordecai. To tell the truth. I li... like you', Rigby blushed deeply.

Oh no! What was he thinking?! Rigby suddenly had a realisation over what happened. Shit! What would be the consequences of this? He might lose his friendship.

Mordecai paused for a minute.

'Rigby did I just hear you say you like me?', he asked blushing too.

'Um... I... ah...', Rigby muttered. He was incapable of responding from his strong embarrassment.

'Rigby', Mordecai said seriously.

'Yeah?', asked Rigby nervously.

'I like you too', he said.

Mordecai smiled and leant in forr the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had, not that they had much but it was still a touching experience for the duo.

Back at the house Mordecai took care of Rigby. They completely forgot about painting the rest of the shed yet they were so happy that they liked each other that they were oblivious to the fact they had one task left.

The two went upstairs. Mordecai cradled Rigby in his arms on the way to the bedroom. Rigby got down to head to his bed until he was interrupted in his actions by Mordecai staring seductively.

'Rigby. Do you wanna sleep with me from now on?', Mordecai asked.

'Uh... Yeah', Rigby replied blushing. He was getting to sleep with a perfect guy.

They cuddled up in bed together falling asleep in each others embrace. It was a moment of passion and romance. They both deeply loved each other. This would be a great relationship. Both of the happy lovers dreamt of what lay ahead for the two.

Benson left the house and got into his car. He noticed the unfinished garage. He felt a rage but instead dismissed the problem as an extra chore for the slackers in the morning. They were probably sleeping anyway.

That night as Rigby fell asleep he knew he would be okay for as long as Mordecai and he were together.

Pls rate my fanfic. If morby isn't your cup of tea you can still be nice and review the story. K? K. Luv u 2 :3 x Don't h8 on a 14 yr old


End file.
